1. Field
Example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices having an array structure and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable resistance memory devices, such as resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PRAM) device, and magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices include a memory cell with a variable resistance layer that may be between upper and lower electrodes or between upper and lower conductive lines, for example. With increased integration of memory devices, distance between neighboring memory cells, or pitch, is decreased. This reduction in pitch may result in interference between the memory cells. Additionally, properties of the variable resistance layer may be altered during a process for manufacturing the memory device.